Protein-protein interactions (PPIs) often play key roles in cellular processes and human disease. Examples of biological events that involve PPIs include signal transduction, transcription, protein ligand-receptor interactions, and protein assembly. There are many instances in which it is therapeutically useful to block the interaction of a target protein with another protein or with a therapeutic agent (e.g., small molecule drug). Protein inhibition is the most common and successful target for drug treatment. However, the proteins involved in these interactions often lack compact pockets accessible to traditional ligand-discovery methods.
The instant application contains a Sequence Listing which has been submitted electronically in ASCII format and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Said ASCII copy, created on Jan. 6, 2015, is named 13-21054-US_SL.txt and is 8,225 bytes in size.